The invention relates to a method and a device for changing a fabric in a paper or board machine.
FI patent 103421 discloses a method and a device for changing a fabric in a paper machine. In the method, frame beams of the tending side are moved to a position in which a gap is formed in the vertical frame beams and the fabric is changed through said gap. In the method, the frame parts of the frame beam are raised by an actuator onto support of a device comprising a set of rollers and the fabric is passed through the gap into a throat of the set of rollers. The set of rollers serves as a fabric-pulling device during the change process and after the change the vertical frame beams are lowered onto backing surfaces of the frame parts.
This kind of device formed of a set of rollers comprises a very large number of separate parts, even thousands of parts. The assembly of the device is time-consuming, maintenance is expensive, and the large number of parts additionally reduces the reliability of operation of the device.
The arrangement in accordance with the invention aims to reduce problems associated with the arrangements of the state of the art.